gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
A Treatise of the Aelotian Language
The Aelotian Language A Treatise by Liraquin Fyrsah of the Mrae’ni Clan Contributions by Ladies Nayolan, Asenora, Viiolet, and Traiva The Aelotian Language Aelotian is a soft, accordant language that is as exotic-sounding to the common ear as it is melodic in nature. The mother language was treasured on Bre’Naere, both as an art through storytelling and dream interpretation, and as instruments of protection wielded in the form of conversation and code poems. The harsh lifestyle in an inhospitable environment banded people together, encouraging the Aelotoi to respect and revere both female and male roles equally amongst themselves, thus why many positions and professions have feminine and masculine variations. For millennia, the Aelotoi thoughtfully developed their native tongue, yielding a rich landscape of words to pull inspiration from even in the bleakest of times. Now in Elanthia, they are free to draw upon these gifts of language without fear of persecution. This extremely abbreviated dictionary is only a fragment of the beauty of the aelotian language. I have placed a strong emphasis on words and phrases related to personal relationships, family, nature, and the spiritual veil, all of which are deeply cherished by the aelotoi people. Dictionary aehda (n): female warrior. aehdo (n): male warrior. Aelotian (n): the native language spoken by the aelotoi people. aelotian (adj): pertaining to or sharing the characteristics and style of the Aelotoi. amin (n, v): love, or to love. amisar (n): cousin, or a close extended relative or family friend of a similar age. amisarim (pl. n): cousins, or close extended relatives or family friends of similar ages. amitaer (n): a younger extended relative, such as a niece, nephew, grandchild, or cousin. Used exclusively for an actual or adoptive relative, and not for a mentor or apprentice type relationship. amitaerim (pl. n): younger extended relatives, such as a nieces, nephews, grandchildren, or cousins. Used exclusively for actual or adoptive relatives, and not for mentor or apprentice type relationships. amyrana (n): female teacher or mother figure. amyranim (pl. n): female teachers or mother figures. ayd (n): day. bjendovar (adj): strange, unknown, or unusual. bre (prep): of. Also used as a prefix; such as, “Bre'Naere.” casroh (adverb): above. cyr (n, adj): sun or light. cyrasei (adj): bright. cyrisarim (pl. n): male siblings. cyritaer (n): son, or close male ward. cyritaerim (pl. n): sons, or close male wards. cysaegir (n): sanctuary, refuge. dai (pronoun): you. dal (pronoun): we. drenlo (adverb): away. dymeranim (pl. n) male teachers or father figures. dymerano (n): male teacher or father figure. dyre (adj, n): dark, or darkness. dyrhka (n, v): hate, or to hate. eda (adverb): when. faunir (n): animal or creature. fhrii (adj, pronoun): this. fhriisei (adj, pronoun): these. fi'yon (adj): that, or those. flyr (n): flower. fyr (n): tree. glyroh (adverb): yes, pointedly emphatic affirmation. goh (adverb): yes, to give assent. gyrrdha (n): family. hyet (adverb): no, to express dissent or refusal. hyr (v): to have. ingerral (v): to join. keh’nira (adjective): attractive, beautiful, or pleasing to behold. keh’nireen (n): a beautiful lady. keh’nisar (n): a handsome man. kerirol (n): enemy. kerirolim (pl. n): enemies. kerosa (adj): highly unfavorable, bad, or worst. khem (def. article): the. khemet (pl. n): them. kyr (v): to give. lira (n): sky, or eternal home. liran (pl. n): skies. lira’ka (n, pl. n): a star, or stars. lira’sah (n): moon. L'Naere (n): patron spirit or life goddess of the Aelotoi, also called the Pale Lady. L'Naereen (adj): of or pertaining to L'Naere. L'Naereen'dar (n): clergy or devout, faithful to L'Naere. mer (prep): for. meril (n): forever. murada (n): female blood traitor. muradhun (n): male blood traitor. myhrani (n): female elder, guardian, mentor, or other nonspecific authority figure. myhranim (pl. n): elders or guardians. myhrano (n): male elder, guardian, mentor, or other nonspecific authority figure. naer'ta (n): dear heart. Used as an intimate term of endearment. ne'mar (n): priest. ne'mara (n): priestess. ne’syrah (n): spirit, ancestral guardian, or ghost. Literally translates to “spirit walker.” ni'sae (n): soul mate. nyasar (n): female sibling. nyasarim (pl. n): female siblings. nyasar'ta (n): sister dear. Used as a term of endearment. nyataer (n): daughter, or a close female ward. nyataerim (pl. n): daughters, or close female wards. pala (pronoun, n): us, or a gathering of people. phu (pronoun): our. raeni (n): female healer. raenim (pl. n): healers. raeno (n): male healer. saephua (n): a wrap shirt. sar (n): slang for a close sibling, kinsman, or a dearly loved friend. saraen (n): sibling. Used for either a biological or adoptive sibling. saraenim (pl. n): siblings. Used for either biological or adoptive siblings. sarim (pl. n): slang for a collective group of close siblings, kinsmen, or dearly loved friends. sarmyran (n): extended elder relative; uncle, aunt, cousin, grandsire, etc. Used exclusively for an actual or adoptive relative, but not for a mentor or apprentice type relationship. sarmyranim (pl. n): extended elder relatives; uncles, aunts, cousins, grandsires, etc. Used exclusively for actual or adoptive relatives, and not for mentor or apprentice type relationships. suta (n): night. sutara (n): dream. suta’ka (n): imagination. taer (n): child, apprentice, ward, or fledgling. Sometimes used negatively to indicate a person’s inexperience or naivety. taerim (pl. n): children, apprentices, wards, or fledglings. Sometimes used negatively to indicate peoples’ inexperience or naivety. tal (pronoun): me, or I. tara (n): vision, prophecy. tayr (n): time. thebe (n): plant or vegetation. thebe'ada (n): a very large plant or other single body of vegetation. ti (prep): is. tla (prep): to. toqua (n): a traditional outer cloak-type garment that accommodates wings, native to the aelotoi people. vaerna (n): female scout or traveler. vaerno (n): male scout or traveler. wlo’sah (n): resting place of the dead. wlo'tara (n, pl. noun): memory, or memories. Literally translates to “far dreams.” xra'il (n): sorcerer. xra'ila (n): sorceress. yal (prep): be. yllira (n): wind. Used formally with profound reverence, in place of the more casual yllyc. yllira syrah (n): wind walker. yllyc (n): wind. yrrilth (n): water. yrrilth'ada (n): ocean, lake. zrissantha (n): traitor, kinslayer. Used specifically for a person who puts personal gain over the welfare of the people. Literally translates to “jewel thief.” Prefixes and Suffixes: Bre’- (prefix): of. Keh’- (prefix): pertaining to the essences of art and beauty. Ne’- (prefix): pertaining to the spirit realm or veil. -‘ka (suffix): pertaining to fire or passion. -‘ni (suffix): pertaining to the life energy or spirituality of the living. -‘ta (suffix): pertaining to love or affection. -‘sah (suffix): pertaining to a safe place, haven, or land. -'ada (suffix): Used to indicate a largeness in size. -‘adri (suffix): Used to indicate a smallness in size. Numbers: Aelotian numbers function similarly to common numbers. To change a number into an adjective such as “first,” “second,” or “sixth,” you would simply add an “-a” on to the end of the noun. For example, to change “caswe” (three) into “third,” you would write it as “caswea.” One: Eyr Two: Dyo Three: Caswe Four: Ylim Five: Ruet Six: Myn Seven: Quen Eight: Ymer Nine: Aphos Ten: Zyel Phrases: Ami'eda phu tayr, phu amyrana's en'elta: For when it comes our time, our mother's arms are where we'll fall. Anu aminaeri: I love you. Cyrasei liran casroh dai: Bright skies above you. Used as an all-purpose blessing or an expression of good luck for others. Often shortened to the less formal version, “Cyrasei liran.” Dal amin dai: We love you. Dal wlo'yll dai: We miss you. Kai-da!: Help! or Help me! Kala sutara: Pleasant dreams. Kala ylliras: Good winds. Used as an all-purpose greeting or farewell, as you would use hello or goodbye. Khem dyre ti kerosa yalmere khem eyra cyr: The darkness is worst before the first light. Mei phu naertas a nis ne meril yai’ela fhriise wlo’tara: May our hearts and souls forever honor these memories. Meril dai a tal ne: Forever, you and I. Yllira symisiri: Many thanks. Used as an expression of gratitude. Literally translates to "winds carry.” Originally posted by GM Galene at http://forums.play.net/forums/GemStone%20IV/Races/Aelotoi/view/121 Category:Roleplaying Guides